Remember me
by erwinsmiths
Summary: After saving Isa's life, Xehanort and him share a special bond but then Isa is taken away into foster care and they never see each other again. Years later, Saix wants to know what happened to the man that saved him... Rated M for later chapters.


Oh hey guys... Readers... Whatever. This is my first time writing a XemSai story so please don't bash me, or make fun of my bad writing skills (Okay, they might not be that bad but still... There's a lot of better writers on here then me, that's for sure).

This is also the first time in A LONG time that I'm actually putting up a new story. And I know, the summary is probably lame, the idea of the story is probably lamer (Excuse my negativity). But here it goes...

Oh wait! Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom hearts or Xehanort or Isa and this story is only for entertainment.

Okay, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter one: You found me

The sky, that only seemed a few minutes ago, an ombre of pink, blue and gold was now a dark gray. Rain poured heavily in the town of Radiant Garden. Children ran home, screaming and laughing, parents went out to bring them.

A storm was coming and now everyone was inside, safe and warm.

A young boy ran down the slippery cobblestone road, strands of his silvery gray hair sticking to his face from the rain. He squinted as the rain hit his skin. He breathed heavily, intent on getting home.

'Crap,' Xehanort thought 'Mother and father are going to kill me for being late!'

It was 8:34, Xehanort was supposed to be home at 7:00, the young boy had lost track of time though and now bolted down the street. Not wanting to be any later than he already was.

He stopped in front of an alley way, catching his breath he decided to use it as a short cut.

He ran through but stopped and froze.

"You little brat!" an angry yell came from down the alley way.

Xehanort hid behind the corner of the building, but moved in closer to see what was going on.

A young boy, who only seemed to look two years younger than him stood back against the alley way wall. His eyes were filled with terror and fear, blood ran down the pale skin of his face from the two cuts formed an X on between his teal eyes.

"P-please..." He whispered "Please, just don't hurt me no more..."

The older man kicked him to the ground, the boy yelped out in pain.

"Thief," He snarled "All people who steal from others deserve to be punished!"

He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, he flicked it open, the silver blade of a knife gleamed in the moonlight, with blood still smeared on the blade.

"No!" The boy screamed "I'm sorry! Please, just don't hurt me!"

Xehanort couldn't take it anymore, he ran over to the boy and put his arm around him "Stop!"

The stranger snarled"What the hell are you doing kid?"

"Why are you doing this to him?" Xehanort yelled angrily "Why are you trying to hurt him?"

"The little brat stole from me," The man sneered "And if you don't get your little ass out of here kid, I'll slash slice you to pieces along with the brat."

Xehanort felt a sickening twist in his stomach at his words "Y-you wouldn't..."

He laughed "Yes I would."

He looked at the boy in his arms, he stared back and whimpered.

They had no choice now, they would have to run. But he didn't want to, he couldn't, he was cold, wet and tired, the boy was in no condition to run, he was bleeding badly and his arms and legs were bruised.

_'There has to be an easier way out of this...' _he thought, desperately thinking of a way out.

And then he saw that behind the stranger, was another alley way, smaller and darker. In the shadows, he swore he saw someone or something move.

"What was that...?" He muttered.

"What?" the man snarled, looking behing him.

Xehanort looked down at the boy one more time and sighed sadly. _'It's now or never...'_

"I think there's someone back there..." He said "I saw someone back there."

The man only glared at Xehanort but then turned around, looking down the alley way "Well, I guess I'll have to see for myself."

Without another word, the man walked into the dark shadows of the small alley way, once he was gone, Xehanort stood up lifting the boy up with him.

"Wait... What are you doing?" he whispered "If we leave, he'll come after us!"

"We have to run." Xehanort muttered.

The boy's eyes widened "But, I... I can't."

"I know," Xehanort said softly, he then bent his knees and leaned forward "I'll carry you, hurry!"

Hesitantely, the young boy pulled himself onto Xehanort's back, and then as fast as he could, ran. They looked back but the stranger had not seemed to see that they were gone yet. Down the road, Xehanort could see his home, the lights were all still on.

Slowing down, he set the boy down on the ground beside the house, his heart beating fast. Xehanort sat down beside the boy and put his arm around him.

"You saved me..." Xehanort looked at the boy, who stared back. "Why did you?"

He couldn't help but smile "I couldn't just let you die could I? Besides, I think that everyone's life is worth protecting... Your life, was."

For the first time, the young boy smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Xehanort, sobbing.

"Thank you..."

They sat in silence as the rain poured on them, Xehanort holding the young boy in his arms.

"What's your name...?" He asked him.

"Isa," The boy looked at him smiling "Just Isa."

"My name's Xehanort," he said softly.

"Xehanort?"

"Yes."

He helped Isa to his feet and put an arm around his waist to support him, Isa put his arm around his shoulders. It was hard for him to walk in his condition.

"Let's go," Xehanort whispered "We're going to freeze to death if we stay out here any longer."

Isa shivered but then smiled "Yes... Let's."

* * *

Ahhh ahahah. Okay, I don't know if I'm liking the first chapter myself, not having a good feeling about it. Even though I've seen a lot of the spoilers from KH BBS about the nobodies when they were somebodies, I decided to change it and use my own imagination... Yes, I've always thought that Xemnas and Saix would be the same age.-_-'

Anyways, it would be very nice if you R&R! Please do! I'd like your guy's opinion on this so far.


End file.
